


满足的字典

by makki_makki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makki_makki/pseuds/makki_makki
Summary: 恋爱的字典里找不到满足。
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto
Kudos: 4





	满足的字典

**Author's Note:**

> 仍旧是ytin only的场合  
> abo设定的轻微现实向  
> 想体现出工作场合黏黏糊糊的小情侣的感觉

中岛裕翔想，最近日子过得昏头转向，行程通告都排得满满当当，临近年末越发忙起来。每年都要经历这样短暂空闲与高强度忙碌的痛苦循环，这种生活怎么可能养宠物呢。

即便如此，他想，伸出手摸了摸面前伊野尾慧的耳朵，自己也确实在养宠物。

对方笑嘻嘻反手抵抗，向上举起的手腕下面是光洁的小臂，伊野尾很白，几乎到可以看见青色的血管。他出神，手指顺着对方白色T恤钻进领子里。

伊野尾怕痒，小声惊叫着笑得不成模样，转头试图阻止他。中岛弯下腰去假意听他讲话，不动声色把手抽回来，坐在面前的人忍不住笑意用谴责的眼神瞪他。中岛咽了咽口水，虽然轻微，但他确实闻到对方身上隐约的信息素味道。

身旁知念半是好笑半是责怪地拍了伊野尾一下，他看着自己的omega小声抱歉却怎样止不住笑的样子，又伸手摸他的腰。

反正是他先招我的。中岛想，带着一种孩子气的报复的快意，看对方从凳子上差点儿跳起来。

伊野尾肉眼可见地从耳根红到了后颈，嘴巴一张一合无声讨饶。拜托我错了，别闹。嘴上装得正经眼角还挂着笑出来的泪滴。

这不是很糟糕吗。中岛扯他衣领，暗自想这不是像极了某些不能言说的off状态吗。

言简意赅，并没有多少人知道他们在交往，毕竟作为同事已经交往超过十年以上了。可是作为alpha和omega，不纯异性交往——脑子里突然跳出来这个词，像是校规严格的高中年级长会说的话，中岛想——这种交往，最好还是能藏多久是多久的好。

毕竟工作特性决定他们生命中很多东西都得掺假话。

你稍微反思一下。他在工作结束后把正在带口罩的伊野尾压在墙角，语气里带着无不刻意的任性。

我倒不觉得自己有什么要反思的地方。伊野尾从善如流伸手挂住他脖子，盛满鲜花的瓶子被打翻，熟悉的信息素倾倒开来。中岛觉得心跳有些加速，故作镇定环住对方柔软的腰。

请说说道理。他低头去碰恋人的鼻尖，对方在他嘴角啄了一小下，扬起微不可见的笑容。别闹，回家咯。

不行，现在先讲清楚。

是要讲什么啦。伊野尾像猫一样抓着他的衬衫纽扣仰起脸，率先一步把剩余的话语堵在喉咙里。

是要讲什么呢。本来也没什么好讲的，无非是想为亲热找个借口。比方说为什么在镜头前又欺负他，为什么在工作场合不掩盖自己的信息素，为什么故意地——故意与否此处存疑——露出在私下两人独处时才会露出的表情。

成年人谈恋爱，写作游刃有余读作谨慎含蓄。在不上床的时候，任何谈情说爱都需要一个正当理由。于是诸如此类，都变成好借口。

刚巧，做他们这行工作的，都格外擅长找借口。

绵长的亲吻持续了很久，中岛扣着伊野尾的后颈，在看不见的腺体上不轻不重的摩擦手指。他察觉到怀里的omega抖了抖身子，心底满足感油然而生。

伊野尾在喘息间模模糊糊道，yuto最近在不安吗？

何以见得。他低声反问，克制着一口咬下去的冲动。

唔……直觉？

伊野尾舔了舔泛着水光的嘴唇，主动和他拉开一点距离。他眼睛亮闪闪，带着不经心的热切和温软的得意忘形。中岛想，这是只有在自己面前才会露出的表情。是不属于镜头也不属于粉丝，亲人友人都难以窥见的，自己的omega的表情。

我可是很敏锐的。他双手捧起中岛的脸颊，毕竟你是我的alpha呀。他这样说着，用非常伊野尾慧的方式再一次吻上恋人的嘴唇。中岛裕翔一边回应亲吻一边庆幸，还好今日工作结束得早，余下大把的夜色可以用来消磨恋爱的好时光。

fin.


End file.
